You Know I'm No Good
by EricaOswin
Summary: In her defense, she did warn him. From the very beginning she told him she was trouble.


It definitely wasn't in her intentions to break his heart.

But in her defense, she did warn him. From the very beginning she told him she was trouble.

He just…didn't listen.

x

Nikita snorted in response. It wasn't the most polite answer, but really, how else was she supposed to respond to an offer like that?

"Thanks Nerd, but no thanks." Nikita gives him her trademark smirk and turns away from him.

"Why not?" He asks, stepping in front of her. The door was blocked, thus trapping her in the room. She could easily push past him, but she really is trying to improve the whole "rudeness" thing.

"Birkhoff, I said no." Nikita crosses her arms and sets her coldest gaze on him. Normally he would flinch, but today, with these circumstances he only brushes it off, like she just batted her eyelashes at him or something equally stupid.

"That's not an answer Nikki," he says, crossing his arms. Nikita gives him props. His cheeks aren't flushed like she thought they'd be. But then again, he kissed her and not the other way around.

God. She can't believe she left his balls intact.

"Don't call me Nikki," she says exhaling heavily.

"Don't call me Nerd."

How many times had they made that exchange?

She steps away from the door and from him and sits down in one of the office chairs. For once, Operations was completely empty-save for the two of them. She tosses a sideways glance at one of the monitors, where info for her next op was shown. This had started out as just a standard briefing. Note to Nikki: never talk about your sex life (or lack of) with tech support.

"C'mon. How long has it been for you? Two months, three? If that scowl you have painted on your face is any indication, I'd say four months," Birkhoff smirks, leaning against the door.

"That is none of your goddamn business, Nerd."

"What's wrong, Michael's not tapping that anymore?"

Nikita momentarily froze, hating Birkhoff in that moment more than she ever had. The rumors of her and Michael had been moving through Division with impressive-and worrisome-speed, but no one, no one, had ever called her out on them.

"Fuck you, okay?" Nikita stands and to the front of the room. Birkhoff sees the flare of anger in her eyes and steps aside. No reason for him to get burned. "And if you ever kiss me again, I swear to God I will break dick into three pieces."

"Right. It was all me. Cause I'm the one who forced your tongue out of your mouth and into mine." He cocks an eyebrow at her, challenging her. She should have been smart enough not to go after the bait.

"You're right, it has been a long time. Too long, so forgive me if I'm a little desperate. I usually don't shoot this low." She moves to step through the door way, leaving Birkhoff and this whole unpleasant afternoon behind her, but he catches her wrist at the last moment.

"You don't have a boyfriend, and I don't have a girlfriend. We're both locked in here, underground for the foreseeable future." He pulls her back so that they're face to face. "May not be the best idea, but it is a good one. All I'm asking is why not." For the first time since the kiss, she looks him in the eyes. Hazel. A pretty brownish-green color. They looked gorgeous. Innocent. Unbroken.

"C'mon, Nikki, why not? It's me we're talking about, the Nerd, remember?"

"Because I'll break your heart," she spits out finally. Why should they waste their time? Friends with benefits. It didn't work. It never did. Someone always ended up getting hurt, and at the end of it all, everything would be royally fucked.

This time, it was Birkhoff who snorted. "I don't fall in love, baby."

"You think I would?" Why don't you try someone else. The new tech girl, Anna. She cute. Give her a shot. She's more...you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm here for a reason Nerd. I'm not exactly a good girl."

He snorts again. "You think I'm here because I'm a boy scout?"

"Find somebody else, Birkhoff. Believe it or not, some days you're actually tolerable. One of us will end up with a broken heart." She steps away from him and heads for the door, determined to put an end to this insanity. "And I don't do love."

"I already told you Nik. I don't fall in love."

x

How very wrong he'd been.

Breaking his heart wasn't her intention, but she doesn't care now. She'd warned him. She told him.

She was trouble.

* * *

Simply because the song "You Know I'm No Good" by Amy Winehouse has been floating around in my head for days.

Reviews are love:3


End file.
